A Dream Worth Keeping
by fallenx13xangel
Summary: see first page for discription its too long for this box
1. Discription

this is a prequal to kh2. 

After Riku & King Mickey went their Seperate ways Riku found his way to 'The Shining city' without any food, money or a place to stay. on his first day there, he manages to, somewhat clumsily, sweet talk a young girl named Marie into letting him stay the night...then the week...then the month.

but after they both begin to settle down into htis new routine, something happens which makes Marie have to wipe Rikus memory of her and leave him behind.

Discalimer - I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts or anything in hteis FanFic. It is fan Made material thought up by my weird imagination. Marie and 'The Shining City' are the onlt thing that is minne.


	2. Prologue

_Authors note: _

_I plan to think of a better title if I can._

_i decided that the blindfold needed a better story behind it and Riku shoudlnt be single! _

_ok so for now this may remain a oneshot, but if i can be botheered with writing a full length fic along with all he school work i have to do then i will, so reveiw and i may be persauded._

Song Listened to whilst writing:

Stoned Sour - Through The Glass

Desree - Kissing You

Linkin Park - My December

Taylor Swift - Teardrops on my Guitar

CellDreller - Welcome to the end

Sheena Easton - A Dream Worth Keeping

'_**To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven'**_

Raindrops from the heavens fell, mixing with the tears falling from his covered eyes with ease. He was alone. Sitting alone inside his own head. The stars that had once shone to guide him home lost in cloud. No matter how he tried to shake them, two faces kept coming back to him; like ghosts in the night. 'Sora…' he thought 'Kairi….where are you now?'

_Her footsteps echoed on the hollow ground. She was alone. Yes, that was how it was supposed to be; alone. She looked back down the street at Riku. 'your better off without me now' she whispered 'To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven' a single tear fell from her eye as she turned from him. 'see not the darkness that lies in me, but the light in your friends. I will not forget, even though you already have'_

**FLASHBACK**

**'You forgot something' he said laughing. Marie turned and saw the key swinging on its chain, hanging from his fingertips. 'Give it back!' she yelled at him, making a grab for it, but Riku was too fast for her. 'Not until I get a little hospitality' he said smirking and she gave in. 'Fine, but your only staying one night and I want you gone in the morning'**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_Im sorry' she whispered 'I wish we could go back, I really do' She began to run, Riku couldn't see her now that he was blindfolded but…..she couldn't bear to simply walk away from him. 'If I turn back now…if I look back at him…..ill never make myself keep going!'_

**FLASHBACK**

**'I'd give it all away for you, Marie.' He told her, smiling 'Id stay in this winter forever with you' Riku lifted her face up to his, and kissed her gently on the mouth.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Riku thought of them both longingly but there was another face, more of a shadow. The features blurred and darkened. Yet he felt he should remember this face, even more than Sora and Kairi's. A name escaped his lips, but he did not recognise it 'Marie..'

'_Just keep running' she told herself. Marie wanted to turn around and run back to him. She wanted to tell him who she was and hold him tight, she wanted to take him home. _home_…at least, that's what they had come to call the place. It had never been home before he came, just the place she slept to pass the time before she had to work herself to the bone for another eight hours. He'd changed that too. She didn't work there anymore. He'd helped her find a good job where she was happy. She stopped and looked back at him, even though she knew she shouldn't. 'I wish I didn't need you now'_

**_ FLASHBACK_**

**'What do you _mean_ you handed in my resignation??!!' Marie screamed at him, she was mad enough to strangle him. 'you're not happy there.' Riku said simply and she stopped trying to claw his eyes out. How had he noticed she wasn't happy? No one noticed she wasn't happy. Happiness didn't come into it, it was just life. She was shaking, he'd been here, what? A week? And he already knew her better than her friends**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

_She carried on running till she was just out of the city, on top of the hill. And then she looked back, she was leaving everything precious to her behind. The key to her apartment was under the flower pot, as always. And Riku…he didn't remember her. It was better that way. 'ill fight this on my own' she whispered, crying at the same time 'the wind of change will sweep me from your mind. But you're a dream worth keeping, I'm not gonna let you fade from my memory'_

_The darkness came creeping to her then. ' all right.' she said clearly 'I'm coming.' and she walked into darkness, daring one last look at the city. Let him be free of the dark. She thought. My purpose is to set him free._


End file.
